


only look at me (beep beep i fall in love with you)

by heecheondo (HChnD)



Category: Cravity (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Fluff, Gen, also written when sick, and fluffy, anyway, but it's cute, don't write when sick kids weird shit happens, kinda plotless, lapslock, me staring at this doc: i see no god up here. except for me, my brain isn't functioning and i do what i want, no beta we die like men, oh my god. fluff, pls ignore this, pyopoclem are apprentices, regardless, ryeon is their tutor, super fluff, they're clumsy and messy and cute, this is a fantasy au btw so don't expect the magic to make sense, this kinda sucks ngl, very fluff, which explains why my brain isn't functioning, written by impulse, x1 roty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HChnD/pseuds/heecheondo
Summary: there wasn't one day where dongpyo didn't point out something about hyeongjun's potions, where he didn't refute him, where they didn't make eunsang tired, and where they didn'tallfail whatever lesson seungyoun had given them.





	only look at me (beep beep i fall in love with you)

**Author's Note:**

> i need to stop telling myself i'll only be writing this or that because i never fucking follow my own lead LMAO. told myself i'd clean my wip folder especially my delated girl group fics but then october happened and i saw a [thread of polls about which monster x1 would be](https://twitter.com/x1ficfest99/status/1179221424503963654) and when i looked at it NONE of the polls had witch winning and randomly thought of this au and then. It Consumed Me. and i couldn't move on with my life without writing it so HERE WE GO  
(all this drama and, in the end, witch eunsang won. which is not a bad thing at all. witch eunsang rights)  
[hello this is <strike>ruann</strike> a title credit](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FR8VWEgcvU8)

“you do know that you put too many bat wings in it, right?”

hyeongjun stared at dongpyo from the corner of his eyes. “no, i haven’t. this is the right amount.”

“no, it’s not.”

“yes, it is.”

“no!”

“yes!”

“_no_!”

“_yes_!”

“eunsang-ah!”, they both shouted at the same time, turning their attention to the boy sitting across them.

the tall one sighed. he was used by the scene, the two of them would always bicker about their potions. actually, scratch that, they bickered about _anything_. he had no idea why his two best friends always saw each other as rivals, but somehow, that was the base of their friendship. which was kinda weird, if you asked him. what kind of friendship blooms over unnecessary competitiveness?

this one, apparently. “why are you asking me? ask seungyoun-hyung. he’s the one tutoring us, after all.”

“he’s not here though”, hyeongjun pouted. “he said he’d check on us later and went to the storage room. to fix the stuff for his shop.”

that wasn’t what he meant. eunsang knew well where seungyoun was. and even if he didn’t, he could only be either on the storage room or on the shop, when there was a new customer. he had no idea why the older would always leave them alone while finishing their task when he knew damn well they weren’t as competent as he made them sound like.

not that they were bad enough to be called incompetent. he would never call them incompetent, they were good considering they had _barely_ started learning witchcraft. but seungyoun should not leave three young wizards alone when they’re trying to brew a potion that is well known to become a mess when not done properly. and by mess he means that putting the wrong amount of ingredients could make this silly love potion into a _very strong_ acid.

dongpyo rolled his eyes, breaking the silence inside the kitchen once again. “i know what i heard hyung say, hyeongjun-ah. he clearly said two pairs of wings, and you put_ at least_ five wings.”

“no, i didn’t.”

“yes, you did.”

“no, i didn’t!”

“yes, you _did_!”

“oh, please, you two! stop it! what are you, five?”, eunsang groaned out loud. “it’s fine. you didn’t add any rose petals yet, right, hyeongjun-ah? so just discard it. if you don’t put it all it probably won’t activate.”

dongpyo nodded at that, agreeing that it was the smart thing to do. hyeongjun, though, just pouted more. “why can’t you two believe me? i know what i did and what i didn’t! and i only put two pairs of the wings!”

“look how empty that jar is!”

“have you considered that maybe it’s because us three are brewing the same thing _at the same time_?”, he crossed his arms.

“it’s way too low though.”

“how would you know that?”

“logic.”

“that makes _no_ sense, dongpyo-yah.”

eunsang had had enough. he abruptly took the bottle that was in front of hyeongjun, moving to the disposer. the younger one, though, did not like it and got up too, moving towards the other and rushing to stop him.

dongpyo rolled his eyes again. “eunsang is doing you a favour. let him be.”

“no! i’ll have to remake it all because you have no trust in my skills?”, he frowned. “no way. give me that.”

“i’ll help you do it again if that’s the case.”

“that’s not the case, eunsang-ah! i can’t let that one look down on me for nothing.”

“_that one_? i’m older than you”, the shorter one refuted, finally getting up from his seat and trying to stop hyeongjun from stopping eunsang to throw it away.

“but you don’t have the height to look down on me.”

“excuse me?”, dongpyo said in a high pitched tone. “say that again.”

“no, don’t say that again! get off the way, you two!”

“no! that is _my_ potion, don’t throw it away--”

“dongpyo-yah, don’t hit me--”

“i didn’t-- oh, sh--”

it all happened too fast. one moment the bottle was between eunsang’s hands, and the other, it was flying above their heads, the dense liquid ruining their hair and clothing. it was _gross _and it felt heavy. eunsang was frozen on his place, not knowing how to react.

dongpyo, though, shouted right away. “no! this is a balenciaga jacket, do you know how much it costs?”, he complained out loud, trying to get rid of it.

hyeongjun rolled his eyes. “well, now we know my potion was perfectly fine.”

the taller of the trio shook his head. “no, we don’t. if you didn’t add all ingredients it won’t activate.”

“...i never said i didn’t.”

the two older wizards slowly stared at the other one, eyes open wide. “you’re telling me we could have _died_?”, eunsang finally said something, a shiver following afterwards. “we could have died, oh heavens. imagine if it was an active acid.”

“but it wasn’t an active acid. and dongpyo, you owe me apologizes.”

dongpyo opened his mouth to refute but didn’t dare to say anything. instead, he bit the inside of his cheeks as he blushed. “_shrwwy_.”

the other grinned at that teasingly. “i didn’t get that. could you say that again?”

“i said i’m sorry, now shut up”, he said quickly, face getting pinker. damn, he knew the older wizard was cute but he couldn’t help but get soft at the scene. he had always been cute but he just... was _so damn_ cute right now.

hyeongjun rolled his eyes but was still smiling. “it’s fine, i forgive you, silly. stop looking down on me though.”

“fine, i’ll stop. you’re a great wizard anyway, i just do that to tease you.”

it was the other’s turn to blush adorably. “i-- i am? you think i am?”

eunsang frowned in thought. what the hell was going on? why was the two of them being nicer than usual? and why was his heart beating faster at the scene?

okay, so, the potion wasn’t an active acid. but it _was_ active. which meant--

“hey kids, how is the brewing going--”, seungyoun said as he opened the door, his words dying once he was inside the room. he put his hands on his hips, sighing. “i can’t believe my eyes. can you not make a mess on my kitchen for _once_?”

the three of them looked down in shame. “sorry, seungyoun-hyung”, eunsang started. “we will clean it right away.”

“yes, hyung, sorry for the inconvenience”, dongpyo agreed. hyeongjun was too intimidated to open his mouth but he nodded at the other two’s words.

“for the love of mother nature, tell me that potion wasn’t active.”

the older two stared at hyeongjun, who bit the inside of his cheeks. they would probably hear until the end of days if they admitted that it was active. but also they couldn’t lie to their tutor, so, they all nodded.

another sigh left the elder’s mouth. “well, considering that i can’t see your bones it’s probably all fine. the effect should wear off in a day or two. try not to make out while cleaning this, okay?”

“make out?!”, dongpyo said a bit too loud. “as if i’d want to kiss any of these two.”

“y- yeah! love potion or not, i’d never want to kiss these two.”

“you wouldn’t?”, eunsang pouted, staring at them both. that caught them off guard, staring at him. and it caught himself off guard too, because he was a hundred percent sure he’d never admit to want to kiss them out loud. and the worst - or best? - of it all was that they seemed to regret their previous words after hearing his question.

it was confusing, embarrassing, and his heart didn’t want to take a break. he wanted it to stop.

and seungyoun, who should be the responsible supervising adult, started _laughing_ at the scene. “sometimes i wonder why i decided to tutor three kids at the same time but now i remembered. you three humour me”, he faked wiping out a tear. “anyway, start cleaning this and don’t touch the glass, i’ll go grab a broom to collect it.”

“thanks, hyung”, eunsang said weakly, looking away from his companions. “let’s go, you two. and no more bickering.”

dongpyo and hyeongjun shared a glare, and surprisingly, didn’t say a word. the three of them just silently cleaned and kept their thoughts to themselves. which sadly - or not? - were all mostly _about_ themselves.

eunsang blamed it on the potion, and he hoped the others were in the same page. obviously he started noticing how adorable dongpyo was, how squishable hyeongjun was, because of the potion. _duh_. it was a hundred percent a side effect of it. no real feelings. only fabricated. yeah.

“that’s it for today, kids”, seungyoun said after they cleaned it all. “we can review how to brew that potion the next time we meet. i suggest for us not to meet tomorrow or the day after in case the potion’s effects haven’t worn out yet”, he forced a smile at his apprentices. “now get out.”

“see you guys in three days or so”, hyeongjun told the two of them after leaving seungyoun’s house-slash-shop. he quickly nodded at their direction but didn’t look at them.

dongpyo was the same, staring at the floor instead. at least he was the only one whose house was in the opposite direction, so avoiding eyesight was easier. “see ya.”

eunsang bit the inside of his cheeks, opening his mouth before the other two could walk away. “isn’t three days too long?”

his companions shared a glare. “what about it?”, the shorter of the two was the one asking.

“can’t we-- i mean, if you’re okay with it, go out before that? ice cream, maybe?”

it was an stupid suggestion, especially because of the potion’s effect. however, hyeongjun was grinning at him. “of course! let’s go, dongpyo-yah!”

the other blushed a bit at that, looking away. “fine. text me about it later”, he said quickly, sprinting away from the two of them.

the remaining one rolled his eyes. “him embarrassed is so cute, this is unfair.”

eunsang laughed at that, ignoring how his heart skipped yet another beat at the remark. “i feel you.”

“hopefully when the effect wears off we can laugh about it and it won’t be awkward between us.”

“...right. i do, too.”

hyeongjun grinned at that. “come on, let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> feed me more maknae line fics or i might actually die writing my own silly aus


End file.
